As electronic technologies have been developed, electronic devices having various functions have appeared. In the electronic devices, a physical operation by a user may cause interaction with the user. For example, the electronic devices may perform a corresponding function through the user's button input (e.g., a touch input) or the like. Accordingly, an electronic device that performs an improved interaction with the user, outside of a uniform operating mode would be advantageous.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.